The Poor Misleaded Life of Sonic & Co
by redit
Summary: This is very random and contains many weird scenes. At first it is about Sonic and the fact he wants milk and cookies. Then it's the lead up to his birthday. I have to get around to re-writing and continuing this sometime. On Hiatus for now.
1. Hungryyy

I do not own anything except Katrina and Dash and this strange idea that turned into a fanfic! Sega owns Sonic and co. Do not sue...Thankyou! Oh yeah and everyone is around 15 regardless of their true age except Tails who is 13. Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Hungry...

One day Sonic was really hungry. He wanted something to eat but he didn't know what.**(AN: Don't you just _hate_ that?) **He'd looked in the cupboards and had checked the fridge about six times! He couldn't even ask Tails what he should eat because he was home...alone... He went into the cupboard again and checked the biscuit tin. There were only those tasteless plain ones left. He took the last two out anyway and put them on the bench. While he was wondering how to make them digestable, Shadow came through the door in a strangely, bright, happy mood.

"Geeze Sonic! You must be hungry if your eating that crap!" Shadow said as he put a very sharpknife back into it's holder on the bench.

"Uh, Shadow..." Sonic said putting two and two together.

"Hmm?" Shadow asked innocently.

"Who've you killed/ critically injured today?"

Shadow stared at Sonic seriously for a very long time before he cracked a grin and exclaimed, "Don't expect to see Amy for awhile!"

Sonic let this process in his head for awhile before whispering,"Y-you killed Amy?"

"Weeell, no... but she won't be able to walk for a month and a half and she doesn't have nice hair (not that it was that nice in the first place) and everytime she frowns or smiles, she'll enter a world of pain!" he did a cool evil laugh that had obviously taken several years to perfect and turned back to Sonic.

"YOU IDIOT!" He screamed at Shadow, "SHE CAN GET _BETTER!_ Why didn't you just friggin' kill her?"

Shadow walked over to the fridge muttering something about torture being more fun than death and besides, he wanted to schedule Amy's funeral on Sonic's birthday.

"Really? You would do that for _me_?" As Shadow grabbed the milk Sonic gave him a big hug."Thankyou! It's only two months away!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly like girls do when it's nearly their birthday. Shadow nodded as he poured some milk into a glass that was conveniently already on the bench. "Don't worry, I've been planning this foe eleven years." Shadow said as he stole one of Sonic's biscuits and dipped it in the milk.

"What? Since kindy?" Sonic asked, remembering Kindergarten.

_Shadow was playing with pink playdough. He'd made an exact miniature replica of Amy. "Aww," the Teacher had said, "how sweet!" Shadow, ignoring the teacher, took one of those plastic knives and stabbed it where it's heart would be. "Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh!" Amy screamed as Shadow laughed._

Sonic smiled as returned to the present."Voodoo. That was weird." he commented.

"Yeah I know, but I won't say anymore. Birthday surprise!" Shadow replied as he took a bite from the cookie.

"Ahah! Thats how you make them digestable!" He turned to the cupboard but remembered that there weren't any left. "I'm going down town." he announced.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"For FOOD! There's absolutely nothing around here to eat!"

"I'm coming too then. I want a say in what I'll be eating for the next fortnight!" Shadow said as he picked up the bankcard that everyone who lived there shared (Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Rogue, Amy, Jet, Dash and Katrina. It was a pretty big house!). They picked up their racing gears and were in front of the nearest general store within thirty seconds. Shadow grabbed one of those really big trolleys.

**Hope you liked it!R&R plz! The first reviewer will obtain a very super dooper special, limited edition THANX from me and all other reveiwers will receive their very own Thankyou personalised by me! Til next time friends! Same blonde hair, same fic channel, your host for the evening...ME!**

**That was reaped from Eminem's, Buisness. I don't own Eminem or his buisness! Lol!**


	2. Shopping Fun and Drunks Ahh Save Us!

**This is the second chapter... duh... I do not own anyone except those two creepy peeps that I told you about last time... Blah, blah blah... Enjoy this chappie! **

**Thankyou sooooooooooooooooooooo much to Zukinn Chan (Hope I spelt that right!) for being my first reviewer. THANX! Wanna be my new best friend?It WAS Shadow but... You'll find out laaterrr!**

Chapter 2- Shopping Fun and Drunks... Ahhh Save Us!

Shadow and Sonic went into the first aisle. "Bread." Shadow stated as he grabbed it. Sonic already had the (nicer) biscuits and milk in the trolley. As they went along, they picked up several more items. Fruit, cereal, chocolate etc.When they got to the cash register, they realised they couldn't take it all home just carrying it in bags.

"Hmmm... Why don't we just push the trolley home, unload it, and bring it back again? It'd take the whole of about two minutes." Sonic suggested.

"You know what? I think I just saw the idea lightbulb above your head when you said that! Creepy... But it is a good idea! Surprisingly..." he quietly muttered the last part to himself. After they'd paid they got their gears ready for take off. "San, ni, ichi...GO!" Sonic shouted because he had trouble counting backwards in English. They took off, both holding the trolley handle.

_About halfway home..._

"Uh oh..." Sonic muttered.

"What?" Shadow asked. Sonic jumped off of his board and chucked it in the trolley.

"No wind power!" he shouted back. He shouldn't have jumped. "AHHHHHHHH" He screamed. He was hanging on one handedly, his whole body was following the law of physics, he was hanging horizontally! He managed to grab on with his other hand. Shadow, meanwhile was laughing his head off. Suddenly his skates faltered. "Oh, shite!" he yelled as he also flew along horizontally.

"Hey we could make a new craze from this! Everyone will be flying around at high speed horizontally!" Sonic shouted.

"Shut up you moron!" Shadow shouted back.

"Why don't we just let go?" Sonic inquired.

"What? Are you INSANE? We could KILL! ourselves! It has to stop _eventually..._" he replied slightly uncertain.

They were now heading downhill. "Uh oh..." Shadow began, "CORNER!"

**BAM!**

Sonic and Shadow let go just as the trolley smashed into a brick wall. The trolley on the other hand went right through and skidded to a halt on a patch of grass which was part of the park.

"Yay! I love the park!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You saw nothin'! Scramble!" Shadow exclaimed back.They grabbed as much as they could carry each and ran home. Sonic also grabbed his board.When they finally did get home, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Dash and Katrina were home too. "Food!" they all yelled as Sonic and Shadow walked through the door. Everyone except Tails and Katrina made to tackle them but Shadow said, "Back! Stay back you foul empty stomachs!" as he made an electric cloud around his free hand, like his level two attack on the Sonic Riders game. Everyone quickly retreated. Once they put everything away, Sonic took some cookies, poured some milk, dipped the cookie in it and... Someone bashed into him from behind. Sonic dropped the biscuit and spilt most of the milk on himself. He spun around to see Jet was the culprit. He splashed the rest of the milk on Jet. "Geeze Sonic! I'm SORRY!"Jet said rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Breath in, breath out I am CALM!" Sonic muttered as he tried to count to ten in English, gave up and did it in Japanese instead. He wiped the milk off of himself with a teatowel. He was really going to reek in about forty minutes.

2 hours **and **_forty minutes later..._

"Eww! You _reek_ Sonic!" Tails pointed out as he entered the kitchen, covering his nose.

"Gee...thanks..." Sonic mumbled miserably. It was now nearly 7pm. Tails opened his mouth to try and cheer Sonic up when Katrina stumbled drunkly into him and almost fell over.

"Thorry..." she slurred. She had grabbed him around the neck with her arm, trying to balance herself, "Did I eva tell you I wuv yoo?" she asked as Dash, Shadow and Jet came into the kitchen.

"Um... no?" Tails replied nervously, picking his words carefully.

"Well I doo!" she smiled, seeming not to be able to focus on him. She wasn't drunk... SHE WAS COMPLETELY WASTED!

"Um..." Tails said again, embarrassed, whilst everyone else was trying not to snigger too loudly. Well he'd definitely cheered Sonic up! Katrina put her head on his shoulder and patted his cheek with her spare hand. "Erm..." he said turning redder. He carefully extracted her from him and sat her on a chair in between Shadow and Jet. She instantly latched onto them both to steady herself. "Who's laughin' now Tails said only half heartedly, already retreating. Shadow unceremoniously chucked Katrina's other arm around Jet aswell before storming after Tails. After about 20 seconds they heard a loud scream.

_Meanwhile..._

"Why are you overreacting?"Tails asked Shadow frightfully. Shadow was holding Tails by his tails...Haha. Their faces were maybe an inch away. "...well..."Shadow stuttered.

"Oh, so you like her. I suppose you got her drunk so she'd be more open and catch on to you liking her. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" Tails replied, trying to stay calm. Shadow dropped Tails on the ground and he did a fake scream as he landed. Shadow smiled, "Thanks" he said and walked down stairs.

**Aww how _touching_. Sorry this is a bit late! I have a busy life. The next couple of chapters might not be as funny but the humor will return! I know this because I am up to chapter 7! Suckers... Nah I don't think people who REVIEW! are suckers. If they review more they can read more! Thanx AGAIN Zukinn Chan! Till next time friends!**


	3. The Miracle of Magno Men

**Is currently running round in circles and waving arms aroundOMG! OMFG! I have FOUR reveiws! (This was correct at the time of posting!) Go on, go and count them... FOUR! A dumb person from the audience says: But two are from the same person... Me:So? Your point? There are four! Thankyou Zuki, Shadow Minamoto and KirbyLink! If you haven't noticed I am very hyper! On with the next chappie! I do not own anything except Katrina and Dash, yadda ,yadda, yadda... ONWARDS! Sits down... Psst, _does_ Metal Sonic only talk in beeps? Oh well, he does now! Dumb Person From the Audience will thus be known as DAM!(Dumb audience member)**

Chapter 3- The Miracle of Magno Men...

Katrina sat up in bed. "Arrgh..." she groaned. She had a killer headache.

"Sonic! What is your _problem?_" Jet shrieked in his annoying squeaky, sounds like he sucked on a balloon full of helium, voice. **(AN: _Another _attempted failure of milk and cookies... haha!)**

"Ahhh, too high pitched!" Katrina groaned again and looked into the corridor to find Shadow standing in the doorway with a tray of food. He was posed as if about to knock, but came in and handed her the tray instead.

"Um..." he began, not really sure how to put what he was thinking into words. "Tails made breakfast and I thought you might like something to eat after last night..."

"What happened last night anyway? I don't remember much at all!" she asked.

"Well, you got a bit drunk-" Shadow began.

"Drunk? Just DRUNK! I don't remember a thing! I must've been wasted!"

"Well yes, okay, you were completely wasted." he admitted.

"Oh god! I didn't do anything really stupid or embarrassind did I?" she muttered.

"Ah, well... _about_ that..."

Katrina groaned, "Spit it out, what'd I do?"

Shadow smirked, "I never knew you 'wuved' Tails."

"Oh noooo..." she groaned as she fell back onto her pillow, covering her face with her hands. She made a gap in her fingers where her eyes were and asked, "What'd I say? What'd I do?"

As Shadow explained she groaned 'Oh no' and 'No! I didn't did I?' alot.

"Well I'd better go and apologise to Tails after embarrassing him like that!"

"You don't really like him do you?" Shadow asked **(puts on a sarcastically dramatic voice) **because he had to know.

"Maybe, why? You jealous?" she asked grinning, as she staggered down to the end of the corridor. Shadow blushed furiously and followed her. Jet walked out of the toilet which they were just passing, read something written on his arm and ran back in. As he exited a second time they heard a flushing sound. "You saw _nothin'!_" Jet assured them.

"Ahh, shutup you squeaky, high pitch voice moron! Your speaking at a frequency that is killing me!" Katrina moaned as she kicked him in the shin.

"Argh!" Jet yelled as quietly as possible, seeing Shadow's expression. Shadow and Katrina went along the corridor a bit more before entering the computer room. Tails was wearing a welding mask which was pushed up on to his forehead and seemed to be putting the modem of the computer back together.

"What _are_ you doing?" Katrina asked, perplexed.

Tails froze and slowly looked up. He relaxed when he saw it was only Katrina and Shadow. "Shut the door and I'll explain." he replied. Shadow shut the door as Katrina sat down next to Tails. "Well," he began once Shadow had shut the door completely, "I'm fixing the computer and I'm working on Sonics birthday present." He pulled out the Blue Star II, " I've modified it to beable to almost reach Sonic's top speed on foot. It has awesome accelaration so it gets going real fast!" Tails said as he proudly showed his work to them.

"Wow! Thats amazingly fast for a machine but I bet the cornering _sucks!_" she remarked.

"Beep!" they heard as Metal Sonic jumped through the window.

"DON"T SWE- Oh _crud!_"Katrina said, backing away from the window, "H-hi!"

"Beep!" MS said indignantly.

"Well y'know... I meant the board!"

"You understand him?" Shadow and Tails asked together.

"I'll explain later.."** (Aka. She shall never actually tell as it is apart of her blurry past...)** she replied as she tried to run out of the room but MS was already in the doorway. She looked around the room and saw Sonic's Magno Men(Little weird things with magnets for hands and feet). She picked up about fifteen. "Beep!" MS exclaimed in an 'Uh oh not again' tone.

"Get outta here or I'll chuck Magno Men on you!" she exclaimed, waving them around threateningly.

Instead of backing off like she intended he advanced on her and poked her in the chest, "Beep!"

" Yeah, but Eggman is so much stupider than Tails and can't make you run as fast as Sonic." she replied reasonably. **DAM: But he can already run as fast as Sonic!(No he can't! Shut up! That is irrelavent! Stop ruining my story!)**

"Beep?" MS inquired.

"No, because if Tails put that kind of speed on you, you'd run off to Eggman and show him!"

"Beep" he said in a tone which clearly said, 'What if I ditched Eggman?'

"Yeah, right! You can't disobey your programming!"

"Beep..." (But I am now!)

"How do I know your not here to gain our trust and then BAM! we're all dead?"

"Beep" MS said in a tone of reasoning.

"Yeah, I guess I _could _reprogram you slightly..." Katrina suddenly chucked the MM at him.

"BEEP!"** (AN: Three guesses what that means!)** MS panicked as he saw them stuck all over his stomach. Then suddenly they all dropped off for some reason, never was good at science... MS ran backwards, trying to escape the room when he banged into Sonic in the doorway. Tails quickly stuffed the board under the computer desk as MS hid behind Sonic, staring fearfully at the Magno Men.

"What d'you want _Metaru!_" Sonic asked MS.

"Beep?" MS said, seeming slightly confused at what was coming out of his mouth. Katrina burst out laughing.

"What'd he say?" Tails asked curiosly.

"M-milk and cookies! I think I did too much of a good job!" she exclaimed in between fits of laughter. Shadow snorted whilst Tails looked carefully at the Magno Men.

"Beep?" MS asked as he scatched his head and left scratch marks behind. "Beep!" he beeped at Katrina angrily.

"_My_ fault! It was your idea!" she replied as she glared at him. They just stood there, arms folded, glaring at each other.

"And its the glaring contest, no not _staring_ contest, to end all glaring contests! Introduce us to the contestants... someone?" Sonic commentated as he broke his own universal record on the dork-o-meter.

"Well, technically it's impossible to beat Metaru because his face is glare shaped!" Tails pointed out.

"Yeah, he's right, it _is_ impossible!" Katrina exclaimed. Shadow glared at Tails for some unknown reason that shall stay between them."Ahah! I _knew _it! You don't like Tails becau-"

"Beep!"

"Yeah what about you?"

**I'm sorry about this but I wanted to post something. Metaru kind of just vanishes after this chapter... He will return _way_ later on. How do you imagine Katrina to look? I have a few ideas but I need a description that you think would be appropriate. Oh and I've decided to make Shadow a chrygonically(Is that how you spell it?) frozen 58 year old so that he's only technically 58 but otherwise... 10? No no! Oh well it works out to that. Still watching Sonic trying to remember what san translates into English Don't forget to reveiw! It'll make me happy and irk Sonic off!Gee Sonic, you'd better study harder for your exam! C ya later! Redit.**


	4. Lets test It!

**Finds a million billion reveiws... YAY! Oh... no there I was daydreaming again... YAYNESS though! I still have 10! (I think...)It's a start! One day I shall be famous and have alot of reveiws! Nope, I'm _still_ daydreaming. Oh well enjoy this chapter. If you don't enjoy it I'm sorry. I'm sure _someone_ will... Hopefully...**

Chapter 4- Lets Test It!

"What were you saying about Shadow not liking me?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah, -se he likes me and I like you so he's jealous." Katrina explained.

"Shadow? Jealous? I don't think-"

"Oh come on you can see it from a kilometer away!"

"Don't you mean mile?"

"I'm Australian mate, so stop treating me like I'm stupid!"Katrina replied.

"Whatever!" Tails sighed. He didn't really feel like a heated debate about English and how it was used. Mainly because he would probably lose because this is Katrina we're talking about and English is his second language. Everyone spoke it most of the time because they had to practise for an upcoming exam. Also Katrina didn't know Japanese very well.

"What's wrong?" Katrina asked for the millionth, billionth, gazillionth time that day.

Tails sighed and decided to finally tell her before both of them went insane...er (Insaner. I'll often add the er a few spaces later because it's funny!), "D'you think I've done enough to the board? I really should go and test it, but how will I do it without anyone noticing?"

"Don't worry so much! We can take it out to that forest track and test it there. Hardly anyone goes there now. I don't know why though, I love that place!"

"Greencave? Yeah... I WON there!" he replied happily.

"Great! Well do it tonight then."

_Meanwhile..._

Sonic was walking past Tails' room when he heard, "Don't worry so much..." the rest was muffled.

Then suddenly,"I WON there!"

"We'll do it tonight..."

We'll _do _it tonight. We'll do it _tonight._ Sonic thought as he walked along.We'll do _it_ tonight.

"OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed as he literally ran into Shadow.

"What?" Shadow asked because he was bored. Usually he would've ignored him.

"Tails and Katrina are gonna do it _tonight!_" he exclaimed.

"Do what?" Shadow asked.

Sonic frowned. This was not the effect he'd counted on. "They're gonna do _it _tonight!" he tried again.

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just heard them then!" he repeated what he'd overheard.

Shadow tried not to snigger. He knew exactly why they were going to Greencave. Trying to keep Sonic off the subject he said,"I don't think they're going to have _sex_ there!"

Sonic gasped,"You rudie! You said the 's' word!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "They're probanly only going to kiss."

"Hmmmmmmmmm... _maybe._" he replied suspiciously.

Shadow left Sonic standing there in the hallway and went into his own room. He wrenched the doors of his closet open and threw random things out of it such as shoes, socks, rubber duckies, a piano... Piano? What the hell? Any way he threw these things out until he came to a sniper rifle. He opened the ammo compartment. 'Damn! Only one shot left!' he thought irritably.

_7:00pm_

"Are you ready _now?_" Katrina asked Tails..._again._

"I just need to find my screwdriver... There it is! Ok, let's go!"

Katrina jumped onto the window sill and jumped out onto a tree branch so she was hanging on to it. Her feet were abou thirty centimeters off of the ground.

"Ahh, I _hate_ heights! I'm Acrophobic! Help me!"

Tails sighed and flew out of the window, grabbed her around the waist and lowered her to the ground.

"Gee that was scary! I could've _died!_" she exclaimed.

Tails just nodded and pulled out his board. They both jumped on it. It was a little wobbly and hard to steer but it was still faster than either of them on foot.

_7:20pm_

Katrina stretched and sighed, "I love this place..."

"Yeah, me too. So, what kind of racer are you?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, are you speed, power or fly?"

"Good question. When I punch stuff I hurt myself, I can't fly and I'm not particurly fast either..." she concluded.

"Oh, come on! If _Amy's_ classified as speed _anyone_ can be." He exclaimed.

Katrina giggled. Not girlishly of course! Just not quite a laugh and replied,"Speed then I suppose."

"Perfect! You can test it after."

"No thanks! What if I fall? I'll plummet to my death!"

"If you fall, I will catch you." Tails promised as he squeezed her hand. **(What's this? _Romance?_ There is something wrong with me today... Wait, there was _always _something wrong with me!)**

"You better! Or I'll never speak to you again... obviously."

_Meanwhile..._

Shadow was positioned in a tree far away and was lip reading them through the scope of the sniper rifle. Now he was holding her _hand!_ How dare he! He was tempted to shoot him right then and there.

_Back to the other two..._

Katrina was on Tails' board whilst Tails was on the proto-type. "Okie dokie! Let's go!" he said.

"O-ok?" Katrina replied nervously. So they took off and Katrina soon got used to riding the board again after five laps.

"Ok, will you _pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee_ test it now?" he asked, a little whiny.

"Oh _alright!_" she exclaimed, realising she could put it off for no longer.

"Yes!" Tails whispered.

"Nice knowing you..." she said hugging herself.

She then took off and did a circuit in 20 seconds, miracuously not falling off once.

"Oh my god..." she moaned and fell over, "I don't think I could stand to be Sonic, TOO FAST!"

Tails just laughed as she got up. She looked out at the tree's which was all you could see from here. Something glinted in the distance... "Gun... SHADOW!" she yelled and dived at Tails to try and get him out of the way. There was a loud gun shot. Katrina was just a little too late. The bullet hit Tails in the shin. There was a sickening crack as the bone broke, but the bullet was stuck in his leg. Tails screamed and screamed. Katrina knew that whether Tails lived or not, it would still ring out in her ears and haunt her to the grave. Everything else after that was just a smear in her memory. Rushing Tails to the hospital whilst he was on the very edge of consciosness, him being taken out of her arms as they rushed him to the emergency bay where he was operated on. She was asked if she would like to call someone.

"Yes..." she replied. She called home.

Sonic answered in his annoying voice,"He-llo?"

"It'sKatrinaandI'matthehospitalcosTailshasbeenshotbyShadowandyou'dbettergetyourfriggin'assdownherenowaforeIgoTOTALLYINSANE!"

"What? Over a kiss? Yeesh Shadows worse than I thought!" Sonic exclaimed.

"WTF? Kiss? WTF are you going on about!"

"Never mind...I'll just find Dash and we'll be there soon!" he hung up and so did she.

But unfortunately, Shadow made it first. As soon as Katrina saw him enter the waiting room, she jumped to her feet glaring. She couldn't do much else. "Is he still alive?" Shadow asked, getting straight to the point. Heartless ba- ahem, yes. Anyway...

"I don't know!" Katrina yelled, "Last time I checked, yes!"

Sonic and Dash bolted in at that time.

"What's your problem anyway?" she asked, oblivious to the new arrivals, "What did Tails ever do to you?"

She glared at Shadow for awhile before Sonic cleared his throat, "Um..."

Katrina quickly looked around. "Are _you_ ok?" Dash asked as he hugged her (They're siblings!)

"I dunno..." she replied, "I'm sad, worried, sick, scared and angry. All at once! And that adds confusion..."

They all sat around for about half an hour, Shadow just stood in the corner, watching them. Amy went past in a wheel chair being pushed by a nurse. "Hey Sonic! Have you come to visit me?" she yelled, waving at him.

"Oh no..." Sonic groaned and ran away.

"Hey! No! Please come back..." Amy pleaded as she was pushed around a corner. As they heard a door close, Sonic came back in.

"I can't wait 'till my birthday..." he sighed.

Another hour passed which contained little more than sixty minutes and silence. Finally at 9:12pm the same nurse that had brought Katrina in came into the room.

"He's just woken up and has shown positive in all tests that he will make a full recovery." she announced. Katrina audibly sighed in relief. "You can see him if you like-"

"Lead the way!" Katrina exclaimed as she jumped to her feet, drunk with relief.

She was taken down a corridor and was let into a ward. There she saw Tails with his bandaged leg and his eyes were half closed. She could hear the steady 'beep, beep' as his heart rate was monitored. "Hi!" Tails said as he sat up a bit more.

"Thank god your ok!" she said as she hugged him. She felt him stiffen as she turned to look in the doorway where Shadow was now standing. **(Whats with Shadow and doorways? Yeesh!)**

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Katrina snapped.

He sighed," Iie? I was stupid, baka..."

"Stupid idiot? I'll say!" She replied with her arms folded. Amy went past again.

"Hey! Where's Sonic?" she asked. They all shrugged.

"Baka rose' (Ros-ae) rat!" Shadow muttered. Now french was slipping in there too.

"How many languages do you speak?" Katrina asked, perplexed.

"Oh, about ni, tres **(is that how you spell it?) **fluently." he replied shrugging.

Katrina and Tails just stared at him, weirded out by the fact he used them all at once.

**YAY! It's finally _finished!_ I had to re write this whole chapter because I lost my written out version so I'm sorry it's a little late! Can you _ever_ forgive me? When Shadow is feeling emotion he speaks different languages. I like it. Now I look back, this chapter is a heap of crap compared to chapter 11! Yay chapter 11! You will read it someday. I can promise you that! That is if you or me doesn't die before then! oH YEAH AND BECAUSE i'VE HAD TWO COMPLAINTS SO FAR ABOUT DISSING jET i'M AFRAID YOU'LL HAVE TO PUT UP WITH IT. Soz stupid caps lock button! Any way I think he's cool and all but he's so fun to pick on! Look out for Eminem! He shall enter my domain soon... Mwahaha! Also thankyou to Blue Mage Quartet, I can't reply to you for some reason so I have to do it here.**

**From that weird psychopath**

**Redit**


End file.
